Young Justice
Young Justice is an American animated television series created by Greg Weisman and Brandon Vietti for Cartoon Network. Despite its title, it is not an adaptation of Todd Dezago and Todd Nauck's Young Justice series of comics, but rather, an adaptation of the entire DC Universe with a focus on young superheroes.The series follows the lives of teenaged superhero sidekicks, who are members of a fictional superhero team simply known as the Team, and their relationships with their Justice League mentors. The story is set at a time where superpowers and superheroes are a relatively recent phenomenon. Usual Suspects, Auld Acquaintance (Season 1, 25-26) Red Arrow has been a mole for Vandal Savage and his allies, implanting the Justice League with Starro Tech, a combination of the Starro symbiote and nano-technology. After implanting Batman with Starro Tech, Batman and the Justice League let Vandal into the Watchtower and kneel before their new master. The Justice League tries to attack Young Justice but they are aware of the attack and defend themselves, freeing Red Tornado and Black Canary from control. After tracking down Red Arrow, Young Justice goes on the offensive to take the Watchtower back and has to take down the entire controlled Justice League to do so. 2019-08-31 (75).png|Red Arrow distracts Batman with conversation... 2019-08-31 (76).png|before implanting him with Starro Tech... 2019-08-31 (77).png 2019-08-31 (78).png|and bringing him under Vandal Savage's control 2019-08-31 (79).png|Batman and Red Arrow go to the Gate Room... 2019-08-31 (80).png|where the other control Justice League members await Vandal Savage 2019-08-31 (81).png 2019-08-31 (82).png 2019-08-31 (83).png|The controlled Justice League kneel before Vandal Savage 2019-08-31 (34).png|Red Arrow tries to shoot at the Flash 2019-08-31 (35).png|Aquaman approaches Red Arrow 2019-08-31 (36).png 2019-08-31 (37).png 2019-08-31 (38).png|Controlled Green Arrow, Aquaman, and Flash look at Red Arrow's escape route 2019-08-31 (39).png|Black Canary enters the Young Justice base... 2019-08-31 (40).png|and then attacks the Young Justice team 2019-08-31 (41).png 2019-08-31 (42).png 2019-08-31 (43).png 2019-08-31 (44).png 2019-08-31 (45).png 2019-08-31 (49).png 2019-08-31 (50).png 2019-08-31 (51).png 2019-08-31 (52).png 2019-08-31 (53).png 2019-08-31 (54).png 2019-08-31 (55).png 2019-08-31 (56).png 2019-08-31 (57).png 2019-08-31 (58).png 2019-08-31 (59).png 2019-08-31 (60).png 2019-08-31 (61).png 2019-08-31 (62).png 2019-08-31 (63).png 2019-08-31 (64).png 2019-08-31 (65).png 2019-08-31 (66).png 2019-08-31 (67).png 2019-08-31 (68).png 2019-08-31 (69).png 2019-08-31 (70).png 2019-08-31 (71).png 2019-08-31 (72).png 2019-08-31 (73).png 2019-08-31 (74).png Cornered (Season 2, Episode 11) The Team is trapped inside the Hall of Justice for a cage match against a brutal alien gladiator named Despero who can produce, via his third eye, a psychic blast that puts its victims in a silent, motionless trance. He use that ability three times. First to prevent Zatanna from casting spell since he consider magic to be cheating. The second time is on Bumblebee when she makes him particularly mad. The third time is on captain marvel, after he turned back into Billy Batson; Despero, not interested in fighting a child, put him in a trance and then just left him on the ground. Later in the episode Miss Martian snaps Zatanna from her trance, who then uses a spell that reflects Despero's psychic blast back at him rendering him completely helpless. Vlcsnap-2016-06-20-20h56m50s125.png 15cd355cc468616fc6248a971645e02e.jpg ef222547a96f1a0c57339f65e39676fe.jpg eb0113e2a2c75bf039168fef6f4b4b49.jpg 7417c557edb0083f9e6fb1aae53ee2b5.jpg 3134bc2f053d2a867856bb63ca577a55.jpg ed9e9786038a400cca92495a644ac057.jpg 322119a9501c78db1922a3e6bf8d8cac.jpg 8fee087a6f91a6bce150d2930c39b003.jpg 3868d7d098a669634f5683ff8be087fd.jpg 48ae4e88ebdc0e0ab9465995ecc2795a.jpg d36c2ce63acac7e75bc10f3954702bfc.jpg Vlcsnap-2016-06-20-20h57m18s233.png c6ac4818694fc2d50eb90652537475c5.jpg Vlcsnap-2016-06-20-20h45m35s122.png Vlcsnap-2016-06-20-20h45m42s189.png Vlcsnap-2016-06-20-20h45m49s196.png Vlcsnap-2016-06-20-20h45m56s64.png Vlcsnap-2016-06-20-20h46m06s140.png Vlcsnap-2016-06-20-20h46m23s71.png Vlcsnap-2016-06-20-20h47m29s190.png Vlcsnap-2016-06-20-20h47m39s78.png Vlcsnap-2016-06-20-20h47m44s129.png Vlcsnap-2016-06-20-20h47m58s231.png Vlcsnap-2016-06-20-20h48m08s104.png Vlcsnap-2016-06-20-20h48m32s34.png Vlcsnap-2016-06-20-20h49m08s202.png Vlcsnap-2016-06-20-20h50m03s243.png Vlcsnap-2016-06-20-20h50m09s40.png Vlcsnap-2016-06-20-20h50m14s96.png Vlcsnap-2016-06-20-20h50m23s148.png Vlcsnap-2016-06-20-20h50m27s226.png Vlcsnap-2016-06-20-20h50m35s51.png Vlcsnap-2016-06-20-20h50m59s38.png Vlcsnap-2016-06-20-20h51m11s159.png Vlcsnap-2016-06-20-20h52m09s18.png Vlcsnap-2016-06-20-20h52m34s173.png Vlcsnap-2016-06-20-20h53m01s127.png Vlcsnap-2016-06-20-20h53m21s38.png Vlcsnap-2016-06-20-20h53m27s215.png Vlcsnap-2016-06-20-20h53m50s116.png Vlcsnap-2016-06-20-20h54m42s213.png Vlcsnap-2016-06-20-20h54m47s0.png Vlcsnap-2016-06-20-20h55m01s133.png Vlcsnap-2016-06-20-20h55m10s249.png Category:Western Cartoon Category:Male Hypnotist Category:Hypnotized Female Category:Dramatic Scene Category:Superhero Category:Glowing Eyes Category:Hypnotized Male Category:Non-Human Hypnotist